Black Rock Shooter and Negima
by fluffy002
Summary: Mato go's to Mahora read on there may be grammar and spelling errors


**Black Rock Shooter and Negima! Magister Negi Magi/****魔法先生ネギま****!**

_**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Black Rock Shooter, Negima! Magister Negi Magi or any of the titles therein.**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

_**CH 01**_

* * *

After staying a month at her cousins Mato was sick and tired of her behaviour and not wanting to stay any longer decided to leave and enroll herself into the boarding school she had been offered only a week into her stay. Mato took her only belongings, a bag with some clothes and toiletries she had packed before arrival at her cousins and left silently one morning before the family her mother had sent her to stay with woke.

Stepping off the train before turning right and up the ramp towards the path outside the station, Mato walked, her long jacket flowing in the wind behind her. As she came to the outside path, continuing on not caring about the many eyes that looked towards her and her appearance, which is, string bikini top under a black jacket, white star design and wearing a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots Mato was in her alto ego appearance as black Rock Shooter.

_"Creeps, weirdos everywhere, try it I have Black Blade where I can use it in a pinch" _Finished Mato under her breath as she rounded the corner towards the street map, "Let's see, Mahora is on the other side of the city about two hours by bus and another half hour by tram." Turning before heading towards her destination Mato had no other thoughts but what her new life and school may bring.

Coming to a stop Matos cold but oddly blue eyes looked toward a sign that read Mahora girls academy, not really caring about the school and blushing after hearing her stomach protest in hunger deciding the hunt for food is more important than her destination. As she passed the academy barrier a sensation rippled up her spine but she paid no mind only a small mental note was made and she walked back toward a small café she had seen on the other side of the road that looked like it was often used by the students of the local academy. At the school one vampire head turned feeling an unknown power and presence stop by schools the barrier before continuing on.

Vampires being curious and this one is no exception to the rule's called up to her servant "Hmmm similar to demonic energy" she thought before shouting "Chachamara" and from where she sat. Moment's later an odd looking girl with metal ears and long Blond Hair Walked out from one of the upstairs rooms before walking up close to her master and speaking "Yes my lady how may i be of service?" Chachamaru replied," We're going out, something of interest walked by the school and I want to know what it is"the vampire finished. With no questioning the servant followed her master to her destination.

With her hunger quenched Mato headed back toward the school, passing though the barrier headed up the path and stairs towards the office. Some girls that Mato passed gasped at the visibility of her scars and another stood before her making Mato stop as she traced the scar line near her abdomen "weird, are my scars that fascinating?" Mato thought as she looked at the girl before her, watching as her friend dragged her blushing counterpart away.

In the principal's office sat a small but jolly old man with a long white beard, he was looking at a folder titled Mato Kuroi as the guidance officer walked over to a standing position stand next to him.

stopping for a moment Mato looked towards the academys main building and seeing the enormously grand size of the layout which she beheld her as she walked the main path of the academy heading toward the first set of stars in which she had to climb.

landing on top of the schools building one vampire and her servant Chachamaru made where way to a standing position before watching the unusual girl in which the Vampire had cought the sent of earlier make her way to the top of the first set of stairs and continue on the main path to the front entrances.

"Stay here and remember the plan, I want to know what that girl is."Turning Chachamaru respected her master's wishes and responded "Yes my lady" Mato wasn't even halfway up the path after her climb as she walked, taking in what would become her school's academy's features as she looked toward the building and continuing her way to the main entrance.

"It's so it's so pretty I've never seen a school like it before, I know it's a private school and I was lucky to get in but I still say its weird how I got to enroll here who in their right mind would accept a school brochure off a man dressed in a dirty pair of slacks and reeking of magical power and I was stupid enough to send the papers off, let alone for them to accept me"

Keeping a steady pace Mato continued to be in her own little world. "A school with a barrier, an energy draining one, I bet its going to be a fun year let alone the weirdos". A shiver ran up Matos spine as a small blush crept to her face remembering the cold touch of one unknown girl who had stop her and her finger's, sensing power Mato stops in the tracks as a girl landed from above in the distance another girl watches on to what her classmate's are up to as one of the girls she was watching comes to a stop before Mato but the another remains in the air hidden from view of the other.

"Guess I just got my answer in what the barrier is for a vampire. I knew this school was weird, well, better see what she wants. Doesn't look Japanese but looks my age though that doesn't mean much, she could be a couple of thousand year's old for all I know".

Looking on toward the girl that had landed and keeping a cool attitude Mato awaited her question, "What are you and where do you come from?, answer me now", not happy with the tone of the question Mato's face turned from a cool look to a frown within second and went into a guarded position before replying "What does it matter to you vampire or are you just out to lunch?" smirking Mato continued on "wrong time of day don't you think?"Not listening to Mato's second comment and keeping her face from showing her anger the vampire spoke in monotone. "It maters as it's my territory and your invading it."As Black Rock Shooter Mato could feel a lie, keeping her cool and going into her alto egos persona as Black Rock Shooter spoke"Your territory, don't make me laugh, your scent is very weak for it to be your territory, vampire."

Wanting to show her she mean's business Black Rock Shooter had a quick idea before responding "If I attend this school or if I answer your questions is my business vampire, or are you all mouth and no action?"The vampire knew she was being baited but replied anyway "Why you?" the vampire had enough and went running towards Black Rock Shooter only to find air where she stood, looking around the vampire eyed her target at the bottom of the stairs as her cold dead eyes roamed Black Rock Shooters body .

Wanting some quick action Black Rock Shooter Spoke "Took you long enough to find me, getting slow in your old age or did I cut into your snack?"Playing up to the action the vampire continued "You,ve got some move's on you i'll give you that, but don't get too cocky just because you can dodge a punch or two." Responding to the vampire Black Rock Shooter was happy to finish the game" I'll say this only once vampire, I didn't come here for a fight but if you plan on fighting I'll fight and I'll finish it, as for where I come from that's none of your business"

A large bullet comes flying at Mato as Black Rock Shooter from above surprising her before tumbling backwards and regaining her balance as another bullet a moment later flew at her from the Left phasing black blade into existence and letting her power simmer though blade before turning the blade clockwise towards the oncoming attacker's bullet Black Rock Shooters left eyes flurries to life just before cutting though the oncoming bullet, turning her body Black Rock Shooter faces her attacker.

Mato was not happy about the surprise attack and as she was still in her Black Rock Shooter persona made it known so "So what's this? A trash can that moves, how interesting, it can even fire magic charged bullets and fly, what else can it do? Or do you need a walking trash can because of your lack of combat experience?"

"Chachamaru Stop, Why you bitch I'd kill you. If it weren't for this barrier I'd kill you, never say that about Chachamaru again or next time you won't live"

_"Got a soft spot for an android, well if I never, although maybe i was a bit harsh but my memories are not that good when it comes to androids and fighting. All my memories with androids are that of all being over sized monsters and some of my toughest battles have been with them"_

"As long as she does not attack me again when I'm not looking though it was stupid of me to let my guard down,I wont do that again, so am i right in thinking that the barrier doesn't just drain energy but also stops any and all major attack spell's you can do?, how in the hell did they manage to trap a vampire in here?"

"I got trapped in here by a wizard that cured me that's what, so don't get me wrong I have no interest in staying, as soon as I find a way to escape I'm out of here"

_"Well I know how she became trapped in the academy though I'd love to dig more info out of her but better not, she did mention wizards and traps, odd why would a wizard trap her here in a school on the other side of the world when she an English vampire?.And wizards i don't know much about there race from the old Black Rock Shooter but Yomi and Yuu did mention odd happenings, it can't be can it?" _

Black Rock Shooter after her little mental conversation while cooling herself off, concentrated and extinguished her powers; Black Blade disappeared along with her Flaming blue eye before facing the vampire and her servant who where standing beside her beside."I assume you're not going to attack me behind my back vampire or am I going to have to play rough?"

"No I've got what I want from you, interesting powers you have though I'd love to continue playing your little game I have some where to be. I'm Evangeline McDowell." While smirking the vampire now known as Evangeline flew off with the help of her servant Chachamaru

* * *

_**End of CH 01**_


End file.
